Leçons
by Tommaso
Summary: Trois leçons sur l'amour par le Dr. Leonard Hofstadter... Et une leçon sur l'amour par le Dr. Sheldon Cooper.  Léger slash


**Une très vieille fiction sur une série que j'apprécie toujours autant. Un peu de slash, mais ça reste soft !**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trois leçons sur l'amour par le Dr. Leonard Hofstadter<strong>... 

**1. **

Malade, les yeux rougis, le nez bouché, Sheldon faisait peine à voir, emmitouflé dans un drap qui le camouflait jusqu'au menton. Sans un mot, son colocataire lui tendit un bol de bouillon fumant et s'installa à ses côtés.

Malgré les caprices et les interminables plaintes soupirées d'une voix dramatique et éraillée, Leonard ressentait de la compassion pour celui qui, en proie à un vilain rhume, était aussi dépendant qu'un nourrisson.

Contemplant le liquide doré, Sheldon s'illumina brusquement :  
>- Des pâtes alphabet ?<br>- Tu peux toujours jouer aux anagrammes, répliqua évasement son comparse en zappant sur une rediffusion d'X-Files.

Manifestation aussi rare qu'appréciable, le Dr Cooper adressa un sourire franc à son homologue. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils jusqu'à obtenir un fifrelin d'explication :  
>- Mon précédent colocataire m'aurait volontiers abandonné à mes congestions nasales et à mes infections pulmonaires.<br>Un silence, comme souvent. Une brèche dans laquelle se glissa furtivement la tendance au monologue de Sheldon.  
>- Cependant, je dois avouer que je cerne assez mal les motivations qui te poussent à endurer cette vision diminuée de moi-même ainsi que cette inquiétante proximité avec mes germes. Bien que-<br>Sur le fond décalé du générique d'X-Files, Leonard coupa court à la conversation :  
>- Quand deux personnes s'apprécient, elles prennent soin l'une de l'autre.<br>- Oh ? Bien... Une autre grotesque convention sociale qui entrave dangereusement l'instinct de survie de l'espèce humaine.

Son fiel fut stoppé net par une découverte, logée dans le creux du bol de bouillon :  
>- Isotrope. Je doute très fortement que tu puisses composer un mot aussi long.<br>- Aubergine.

La mine boudeuse, Sheldon s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir, feignant avec difficulté l'indifférence.  
>- Les solanacées seront dorénavant bannies de ce jeu.<br>Leonard leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et attendri. 

**2. **

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Sheldon demeurait impassible. L'apparition de Leonard à ses côtés ne changea strictement rien à sa tétanie. Attristé, le plus petit des physiciens murmura le nom de son homologue, accueillant avec soulagement le premier regard que Sheldon daigna lui adresser.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sheldon.<br>- J'ai lu énormément sur ce sujet. Les paramètres étaient idéaux et-  
>- Je t'ai forcé la main. C'est ma faute.<p>

Visiblement agacé, Cooper se redressa brusquement.  
>- Honnêtement, Leonard, tu serais bien incapable de me contraindre à la moindre chose.<br>Le physicien expérimental ne parvint guère à réprimer un sourire : Sheldon et son arrogance étaient bel et bien de retour. Nerveux, celui-ci serra les poings :  
>- J'étais déterminé à procéder à ce balais de segments buccaux-<br>- Tu le voulais ? Tu souhaitais m'embrasser ?

Leonard s'étouffa presque. Deux mois, six jours de relation ; il n'aurait guère imaginé le moindre rapprochement avant plusieurs semaines.  
>- Pourquoi ris-tu ? S'étonna Sheldon, préoccupé par le rictus qui déformait les traits de son ami.<br>- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses aimer ça. Et je comprends encore moins bien … la raison pour laquelle tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre deux heures durant.  
>- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça. Je n'ai même jamais franchi la phase-<p>

Les joues de Sheldon s'embrasèrent. Leonard comprit immédiatement ce qu'impliquait cette dernière révélation :  
>- Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as… prit peur ?<p>

Honteux, le plus grand des hommes acquiesça lentement. Il rassembla maladroitement les derniers éléments qui pouvaient constituer sa défense :  
>- Les échanges corporels interhumains constituent un domaine où la théorie est bien plus évidente que la pratique, souffla Sheldon d'une voix hésitante. Ce principe ne s'applique évidemment pas à la physique, aux jeux vidéo-<p>

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, coupant court l'interminable monologue qui s'amorçait. D'une voix claire et rassurante, Leonard réduisit ses inquiétudes à néant :  
>- Dans un couple, chacun a son rythme. Le tien sera le mien.<p>

Le plus expérimenté des deux aurait juré voir, l'espace d'un instant, un sourire se poser sur ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

**3.**

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau vulnérable. Un grognement se fit entendre ; l'auteur des méfaits ne s'excusa nullement, reportant son attention et sa bouche sur la gorge offerte. Réduit à une incohérence surprenante et délectable, Sheldon laissa échapper un gémissement grave.  
>Lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon s'attardèrent sur une des parties de son corps qu'il préférait ne pas nommer, il détourna la tête. Taquiné sans répit, deux larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles mais brûlantes.<p>

Tremblant, il découvrit avec surprise que son premier instinct avait été de s'ancrer à son colocataire, les bras ceignant la taille de Leonard. Remis de cette extase inédite, il adressa finalement un regard interrogateur à son ami.

Accompagnant sa réponse d'une caresse apaisante, il veilla à ne pas oppresser Sheldon, encore peu à l'aise dans ces échanges.  
>- Il faut prendre le temps de connaître l'autre.<p>

Se glissant sous les draps en désordre, Leonard s'allongea sur le flanc, contemplant le torse plat qui s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme soutenu sous ses yeux. Il ressentit une certaine satisfaction en voyant les muscles détendus, les lèvres entrouvertes qui témoignaient du relâchement de son comparse. Ne résistant guère à l'envie de lui voler un baiser, le Dr. Hofstadter se livra une nouvelle fois :  
>- Le secret, c'est d'aimer donner… Autant que recevoir. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Une leçon sur l'amour par le Dr. Sheldon Cooper…<strong>

Poussant mollement la porte, Leonard s'engouffra dans son appartement, déçu. Ce rendez-vous avec la jeune voisine d'en face avait été intéressant, plaisant. Ses angoisses légendaires s'étaient même éclipsées entre le deuxième et le troisième verre de rouge. Et pourtant, ces délicieux spaghettis avaient eu un arrière-goût déplaisant.

Dans le canapé, sur le coussin de gauche, personne ne l'attendait. Il était plus de neuf heures et demie ; Sheldon devait déjà dormir à cette heure-ci. Dans un silence oppressant, Leonard descendit un verre d'eau, ôta ses vêtements et rejoignit, dans sa tenue de nuit, sa chambre. Inconsciemment, il s'arrêta devant l'autre chambre de l'appartement. Celle où il rejoignait, autrefois, son compagnon pour une simple discussion ou d'autres réjouissances.

Plus depuis quelques semaines. Le mot rupture n'était pas approprié : la relation s'était effritée, purement et simplement. Les raisons étaient nombreuses ; Penny était peut-être l'une d'elles.

Le cœur serré, Leonard poussa la porte en se jurant de ne pas s'attarder. Sheldon dormait, les mains croisées sur le torse, les yeux couverts. Serein, presque attendrissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rejoindre ?  
>- Ton rendez-vous s'est écourté ?<br>- Pas réellement, répliqua Leonard, mécontent d'être surpris par son colocataire. Je vérifiais que tout allait bien.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son ancien compagnon. Sur le pas de la porte, il fit volte-face et prit son courage à deux mains :  
>- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ?<p>

Aucune réponse n'émana de l'homme à moitié endormi. Supportant difficilement ce silence insultant, le Dr. Hofstadter fut à deux doigts de s'enfuir, honteux. Moment choisi par Sheldon pour prendre la parole d'une voix étrange :  
>- C'était mieux ainsi, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant, j'aimerais reprendre les huit heures de sommeil nécessaires au fonctionnement de mon organisme.<p>

Retournant au silence reposant de sa chambre, débarrassé des états d'âme de son colocataire, Sheldon soupira. Non, cette situation n'était pas meilleure que la précédente.  
>Une rupture était néanmoins l'unique manière de rendre sa liberté à Leonard et de lui permettre de trouver sa réelle moitié. Peut-être de l'autre côté du couloir.<br>- Je n'ai fait que ce qui est bon pour toi.

Pragmatisme, ajouta Sheldon en repoussant une idée qui bourdonnait dans ce cerveau hyper développé. Celle qui lui répétait que les gens qui s'aiment font passer le bonheur de l'autre avant le leur. Et c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait fait.

**The End.**


End file.
